Talk:Hamura Ōtsutsuki
Needed? Is this page really needed? We don't know anything about him at the moment after all. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 07:22, March 26, 2014 (UTC) : We've had pages that were almost empty for a long time, wait until Naruto and the Sage are done talking, it's possible that more will be shown. TricksterKing (talk) 07:27, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::One of the first two humans born with chakra, helped take down the Ten-Tails. Yes. Just as important as Ashura and Indra were when they were first mentioned as the nameless sons of the RS. Hagoromo is going on about his history, we're bound to hear more about his brother. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 07:36, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Older? Just to get this out of the way, I see that for a moment, this page was moved to indicate that this was the older sibling. However, I don't see anything in either available scanlation that points Hagoromo as the younger brother. Is there an early released raw or something similar that corroborates this? Omnibender - Talk - 14:24, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Na. He should've actually been the younger one, since Hagoromo was the first human to be born with Chakra. Seelentau 愛議 14:27, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I ask this because I can totally see Madara either not knowing the full story because not all of it was in the Uchiha tablet, or, more likely, that he withheld information to somehow twist history for his own purposes. Omnibender - Talk - 14:46, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :::If I can go a little off topic here, what about this guy and the Ten-Tails? Did he have it sealed in him as well?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:54, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::I was confused as hell by that too, and I'm certain that the next three or four chapters aren't going to be any better in that department. Ideally, all that means is that they split the Ten-Tails like Minato did with Kurama, and that when he died, Hagoromo took the other half into himself. I can't deal with a future reveal that there is another Ten-Tails out there, or even worse, another set of nine tailed beasts. Omnibender - Talk - 14:59, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::That was my speculation as well...But for now let us worry to make sure if that is even the case in the first place.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:09, March 26, 2014 (UTC) At the risk of staying further off topic, I came up with two distinct possibilities. *1.) Just like with Minato The ten-tails was split into two seperate entities ( I.E Yin and Yang), and the other brother sealed himself, with the help of Hagoromo, inside the moon to keep a check on the Ten-tails original body. this means that if the eye of the moon plan was completed- he'd be waiting for a sucessful return to earth. *2.) the other brother died during that battle, which caused Hagoromo (who was most likely the older brother, the one laced with natural power) to adopt his younger brother's policies Iowndisciti (talk) 15:21, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Those both are COMPLETELY speculation, and there's a lot more that could've happened then those two distinct possibilities. Madara Uchiha was stated to be the first person to awaken Mangekyo, which is obviously bullshit. Hagoromo was stated to be the strongest Shinobi to ever live and the creator of ninjutsu - We now know both of those titles are his mother's, not his. Skarrj (talk) 20:09, March 26, 2014 (UTC) His weapons I was wondering why he isn't listed as a wielder of his weapons when I realised that I don't even have a clue about what those might be. The thing he's wearing on his back is too short to be the sheath of that hammer-thing he's wielding, so do you guys think it's for a sword? Then coming back to that hammer-staff: Does anybody know what it really is and could give me the name of it? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 23:07, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's just a variation of shakujō.—Entondark (talk) 23:16, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::According to wikipedia, the shakujō's big deal are the rings on it. There aren't any here though. That, or they are very small and can't be seen well thanks to the angle....Noweeaboohoo (talk) 23:45, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::For now I think he should be named as a user of staff.—Entondark (talk) 18:22, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alright then. What about the thing on his back? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 23:37, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hard to say, can be a sword or anything else, let's hope the next chapters.—Entondark (talk) 01:01, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Jinchuriki Status When this page was created, it mentioned that he, like Hagoromo, was a Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails. But now I noticed that his Jinchuriki status was removed. The raw version of this chapter is available now, right? Hagoromo said "Sealing it in ourselves" or "myself"? --RIkudo (talk) 17:46, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Unless I'm mistaken, our translator said that according to the raw, Hagoromo's brother wasn't a host himself, he just aided in the sealing. Omnibender - Talk - 18:34, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't Seel write just "Nah"? No mention of raws :P Unless he said so on a user talkpage--Elveonora (talk) 18:40, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Regarding Hagoromo's brother being a jinchūriki, so even if he aided in the sealing, he was not the one the Ten-Tails was sealed in. Omnibender - Talk - 18:56, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :::He used the word "onore", which means "I". There was no "onore-tachi" or anything that indicates they sealed it in both of them. They both fought it, that's true, but Hagoromo was the sole Jinchuriki. Seelentau 愛議 10:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but real Japanese disagree with you. That's how they commented on your claim: "'ororetachi' sounds quite awkward, a jp would say "onore-ra" instead. Either way "onoretachi/oretachi" means "you lot", not "ourselves". If you want to say "to ourselves" in jp, you say "warera ni", "oretachi ni", "watashitachi ni" and so forth. "Onore ni" is like saying "to self" - you can't really tell whether to himself or to themselves."Faust-RSI (talk) 05:55, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::Don't be, I'm not the best translator there is. However, as far as I know, 己 onore is always about oneself, not multiple people. As your Japanese friends said, if he said that they sealed the Jūbi in themselves, he would've used 我ら warera or something similar. Seelentau 愛議 08:24, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, I'll try to discuss this further, in my opinion, it's a quite important nuance, though I believe Kishimoto left the ambiguousness on purpose. If I understand correctly, you're basing your opinion on the use of the word "onore", so the best way to decide this question is to get confirmation on how this word maybe used - either only for oneself or for something more.Faust-RSI (talk) 08:32, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'm actually thinking the exact opposite: Kishimoto often writes in such a simple way because the Japanese readers probably don't have a problem understanding what was said. The same goes for the Night Guy line in the recent chapter. While I have problems understanding it, Japanese readers easily get it. Seelentau 愛議 09:38, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::It seems this time it's not the case. His answer was; "Onore" is an ambiguous word - it can be used as first, third and even the second person.Faust-RSI (talk) 11:54, April 8, 2014 (UTC) What does the viz say?--Elveonora (talk) 10:44, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it is the only way to have more or less real meaning.Faust-RSI (talk) 11:54, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Apparently the exact line from the Viz translation is ::"We brothers, to atone for the crimes mother left behind... Battled ten tails, an incarnation of the divine tree... and sealed it inside me. The divine tree, robbed of it's chakra fruit, went on a rampage in an attempt to recover it."--Soul reaper (talk) 13:48, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Thought so. I actually don't think I've ever seen onore being used as we. According to the Japanese wikipedia, you can't use it for third person, though. And if you use it in second person, it's derogatory. Every source I use says it's ususally used as first person singular of I''... Seelentau 愛議 14:18, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :::: Translations aside, context clues are also important. The Sage was said to be the first jinchūriki and the one who came up with the art of sealing a beast within a human host. That wouldn't be true if his brother was ''also a jinchūriki. Kishi has been pretty clear from the start about who was the jinchūriki of Ten-Tails back then. That combined with what Seel has said about onore should put aside any doubt about the possibility of Hagoromo's brother being a jinchūriki. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:18, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Name If we learn his name, there's something I want to get ahead of. Would we move his article with the surname or without? I sort of get why we didn't use the surnames for Indra and Asura (even though I don't like it and think they should have the surnames), but with this guy, I think not using the surname would really be pushing it. We know that Hagoromo carried their mother's surname, and unless there is a very specific, in-universe explanation, I think that he should have the surname in the article title if we learn his name. I think there's no logic in assuming a sibling wouldn't have the same surname as his brother only because we weren't introduced to him by his full name. Omnibender - Talk - 19:05, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Makes sense to me. As far as Indra and Asura go, it could be a Kimimaro like case and they just didn't carry their father's name, or it could easily be that Asura did and Indra didn't etc, but with these two there didn't seem to be a line of succession or a falling out or anything like that, so there should be no reason why they both wouldn't carry her name, so I say go for it. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 19:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I think you worry too much. This guy's case isn't even remotely similar to Hagoromo's sons, so I don't see why would anyone protest. Unless two different guys banged Kaguya (I think it was a non-sexual conception anyway), his surname is the same as Hagoromo's. In cases of Indra and Ashura, they might have taken their mother's surname, only if they had a second parent themselves of course...--Elveonora (talk) 19:32, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Romanji 羽村 HagoromoOtsutsuki (talk) 06:32, June 4, 2014 (UTC)HagoromoOtsutsuki :It's pretty much a given that his name will be written with katakana as ハムラ, like his mother, brother, and nephews. As far as I know, the name Hamura has no real significance in mythology or history, and was likely chosen because it begins with the same kanji, meaning "feather." It's possible that the 'ra' ending was also intentional, as a connection to Indra and Asura, but that's pure speculation. FF-Suzaku (talk) 09:49, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, no HagoromoOtsutsuki. You going like that is just like when IPs could still edit and they'd add the first translation Google Translate showed them for unnamed jutsu based on our placeholder names. Omnibender - Talk - 11:15, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Ancestor of the Hyuga Clan Or at least the earliest known one next to Kaguya. Anyone disagree? WindStar7125 (talk) 06:46, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I can definitively agree with this statement. The byakugan didn't pop out of anywhere, just like the Sharingan it had an ancestor and that was Hamura. We can't say it was Kaguya since she weilded the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan (she wasn't the ancestor of one particular dojutsu but all three, so I support this claim.--ElvinWindSword (talk) 04:46, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I agree. He is definitely the founder of the Hyuga Clan. I'm very sure. --Jlee1 (talk) 11:42, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hamura and his obvious Byakugan eyeballs In order to be a lot less noobish(lol), I'll create this discussion since it is the way we do things around here. Does Hamura have a byakugan? It seems like he does, he fits the criteria: Featureless eyes, a mother with the same dojutsu, the opportunity to be the original ancestor of the Hyuuga. Blah, blah, blah... -- KotoTalk Page- 16:28, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :I wouldn't go as far as to add original Hyuga, but his eyes are probably Byakugan. It would be utterly stupid if they weren't, but yeah. Not known for sure.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:30, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::As it is right now, the article says he wields the Byakugan presumably. Yes he probably does, but do we know for sure — no. As much as people here think they're the oracles of series, they know as much as everyone else. Is he the progenitor of the Hyūga - sure he had their soft features but we need to draw a line where we stop speculating. Again separate fandom from what we do here.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:35, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Presumably is there, that's good enough for me. We don't turn the blind eye, and we don't state something unsaid. Omnibender - Talk - 16:42, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Koto Senju wrote: Does Hamura have a byakugan? It seemsItalic text like he does, How does seem (something you yourself said) translate into he does? Just because it seems like he does, does not mean he does. But since you are so all knowing why don't you tell us how the manga will end since you are the writer and not Masashi Kishimoto. Until it is stated/shown in the manga it should not be stated on here. Remember this is a wiki ABOUTItalic text the manga. Not the actual story and the manga is just adapted from the wiki. Nor is this wiki fanfic. It should not be added until it is stated/shown in the manga. --Darkhunter-X (talk) 16:43, June 18, 2014 (UTC) @Cerez, Fandom and making assumptions based on clear-cut facts thats delivered to us on a silver platter, are two different things. There's more evidence supporting his Byakugan, then anything against it. The idea that he's the Ancestor of the modern day Hyuga is for a different discussion. I only brought up his potential as that position to help clarify the obvious fact that he has a Byakugan. Regardless, fanfiction is not an idea created to explain events in the story based on evidence, but an the idea to make the principles in the story your own. The latter of which, i'm not, nor have I ever done, on this site. Use facts and evidence Cerez, so that you wont sound like such a cheerypicker that breaks down and nitpicks every little thing not specifically stated and thrown into your face in Kishi's writting. @DarkHunter, it's simple sarcasm. and FYI, it was shown in the manga. -- KotoTalk Page- 16:45, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Again you are just pulling things together for what? Your own version of the story? Now your defending fanfics. No it was not shown in the manga that he had the Byakugan it was just shown that he had featureless eyes. --Darkhunter-X (talk) 16:51, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hmm. Right, fanfic. Your insults are in vain. Regardless. If the community is satisfied with a "possibly", then what can I do besides argue with people who won't listen to reason? I can simply accept the idea, until future revelations. -- KotoTalk Page- 17:01, June 18, 2014 (UTC) You all need to note that we added the Rinnegan into Kaguya's arsenal even before official confirmation from the manga, so we need to stop having these childish double standards. Hamura clearly has the white pupils of the Byakugan and these pupils are the same as the pupils of his mother (who was the orginal user of the Byakugan). So let's stop deluding ourselves and stop arguing on this. Hamura is the ancestor of the Hyuga and the second wielder of the Byakugan.--ElvinWindSword (talk) 04:50, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Yin Release Has it been confirmed that Hamura has yin release I think he does but I don't recall it being confirmed in the manga. Tasuxeda (talk) 19:28, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I suspect that since: * Hagoromo was shown with the Yang symbol when young, Hamura has to have had the Yin * Both brothers were stated to have sealed Kaguya/Ten-Tails--Elveonora (talk) 19:36, June 18, 2014 (UTC) would it be speculation To list him as "creepy extension bone" user? I mean, it had to have been passed down from Kaguya and Hagoromo nor his children have it. It would also fit with the whole "eyes" and "body" theme--Elveonora (talk) 11:44, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :Agree with you, but think of list him must wait until it displayed or well maybe list him as presumably user of this KKG/. Rage gtx (talk) 11:50, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::To presumptuous for him to even "maybe" be a Dead Bone Pulse user, with what little we know of him. Byakugan was simple. Crazy bone horror show is not.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:03, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::As Kaguya's only other heir aside from Hagoromo, it is very, very likely that he inherited the Kekkei Genkai from his mother. It HAS to be inherited by one of her children or the Kaguya Clan wouldn't even exist, and between Hamura and Hagoromo, its almost definitely Hamura who inherited it. Skarrj (talk) 16:28, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::What? There is also a possibility of Kaguya having more children, who may have or may have not participated in the sealing of Kaguya, hence they are not mentioned. This is pure speculation.--Omojuze (talk) 16:30, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Kaguya has only ever been stated to have two children. The presence of other children has not even been suggested, with dialogue actually suggesting only the presence of the two. Skarrj (talk) 16:45, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Again, it cannot be presumed he has the Dead Bone Pulse because we have no proof he has. And no it doesn't have to be inherited by one of her kids. Hell it doesn't even have to show up for a few generations. Look at the Kaguya clan article, it states that a select few, meaning not everyone ended up with it. It could be passed down to Hagoromo, or Hamura. We haven't the foggiest yet.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:05, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. Mokuton was much the same; a kekkei genkai which hasn't been passed down. The most likely explanation is dormant genes, which could easily apply here. --Atrix471 (talk) 17:35, July 9, 2014 (UTC) It cannot be passed down to Hagoromo since he nor does any of his descendants have the KKG whatsoever. Therefore, the only logical explanation is that Hamura had it, some of his descendants became the Kaguya Clan and they ended up with the kekkei genaki, or both. Either way, this KKG could have only been passed down to the Kaguya Clan via Hamura. Even if Hamura himself didn't have it. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 21:55, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, but the question was whether to add it to Hamura or not. Which side of the family it travelled down, regardless of how obvious the answer, doesn't really matter here. --Atrix471 (talk) 22:03, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Presumed deceased His fate was left uknown, there was no proof nor quote of his death, there were only speculations that he became the "shinigami", but that's just a specuation, therefore I suggest to change his status to: Presumed deceased. --LightWyvern (talk) 16:34, August 25, 2014 (UTC)